


The One With Body Swaps And Body Piercings

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Scerek Week 2015 - Bodyswap.  Except it's Derek and Jackson that swap bodies - Scott's a little freaked out, Derek's irritated and together they decide to teach Jackson a lesson for being a (bit of) a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Body Swaps And Body Piercings

“Hell no. Not happening.” Scott frowned and pointed at the front door. “Out.”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t care, man,” Scott said. “But you can’t stay here. Don’t get me wrong, I love you. But you, Derek Hale, are currently wearing the face and body of my worst enemy. I don’t care that he’s pack or whatever - I can’t sleep in the same bed with Jackson.”

“But I’m not Jackson,” Derek said. “I’m stuck in his skin because of some vengeful witch who got pissed off at my uncle and cursed me for whatever reason.”

“And again, Stiles’ suggestion of banning Peter Hale from stepping foot in Beacon Hills is going to get put to a vote at the next pack meeting,” Scott said. 

“It’s not permanent?” Derek said, tone hopeful.

“There’s hope,” Scott said. “When’s it supposed to wear off.”

“Deaton said a couple of days,” Derek said.

“A couple of days,” Scott said. “Derek … this is really hard. I can’t even close my eyes and pretend it’s really you, because you’ve got Jackson’s voice, too.”

“I know it is,” Derek replied. “This isn’t easy for me, either.” He was quiet for a few minutes, then smiled. “Ever wanted to get revenge?”

“What?” Scott asked, blinking. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was the bane of your existence, right?” Derek said. “Ever wanted to do something to him? Now’s your chance; he’ll be back in this body in a couple days and he’ll have to deal with whatever we do to it.”

“Oh … oh!” Scott said, grinning. “Stiles and I have talked about it … “

“Tell me your ideas.”

***

Scott still hadn’t let Derek spend the night - so Derek had been forced to stay at a hotel. He’d spoken with Cora and Isaac and they’d been keeping an eye on Jackson in Derek’s body to make sure Jackson didn’t do anything stupid.

Derek knocked on the door to the loft (he didn’t have his keys and Scott had locked the door), and waited for Scott to answer the door. 

“What are you - “ Scott stopped and rubbed his face. “Right, Derek.”

Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, still wearing Jackson’s skin,” he said. “Sorry.”

“I just forgot,” Scott said.

“Still want to go through with this?” Derek asked. “I mean, once it’s done, it’s done.”

“Still want to go through with it,” Scott replied with a nod. “Who knows, maybe he’ll like it.”

“Maybe,” Derek replied with a grin. “I figured we could drive into Sacramento. I know a few places we can go to get this all done.”

“Cool,” Scott replied. “You can drive since you know where you’re going.”

Derek dangled the keys to Jackson’s Porsche in front of Scott. “Damn right I’m driving,” he said, running for the car and laughing when he heard Scott curse, slam the front door and follow him.

They blasted the radio, and Derek drove like a maniac on the way to Sacramento, putting Jackson’s Porsche through its paces. They were both laughing when Derek pulled up at their first stop.

“That was awesome,” Derek said.

“Totally!” Scott said. He glanced over at Derek, then seemed to jump, before composing himself.

“Still in Jackson’s skin,” Derek murmured.

“Got it,” Scott said. “Just … keep reminding me.”

“I will,” Derek said, stopping the car and climbing out. He waited until Scott was at his side before opening the door and stepping inside, the loud pop music an assault on his ears.

“Welcome to Alley Cuts,” the girl at the front desk said. “What can we do you for?”

Derek glanced over at Scott and grinned. “I’m here for cut and color,” Derek said.

“Sure, Laurel’s free,” the girl said. “Laurel! Got some pretty headed your way!”

“My favorite! Send them back!” a voice came from the back of the salon.

Derek laughed and gave the girl a charming smile as he made his way to the back of the salon. He came face to face with who he assumed to be Laurel.

“You the pretty?” Laurel asked.

“That would be me,” Derek replied.

“We doing a double?” Laurel glanced over at Scott curiously.

“Nope, just De-Jackson here,” Scott said, motioning to Derek.

“Cool, cool,” Laurel said. “So, what’re we doing?”

Derek glanced over at Scott, who nodded, before turning back to Laurel. “Bright purple mohawk,” he said.

“Oh, I am so down for this,” Laurel said excitedly, practically manhandling Derek into the chair at her station, caping him and getting started.

Scott hovered in the background watching. It was still weird; he could see all of Derek’s facial expressions and mannerisms, but they were just … on Jackson. His and Derek’s relationship was far from new - they’d been together since midway through Scott’s junior year. Derek had been noble and all adult, refusing to do certain things until Scott’s eighteenth birthday. Scott had found it equal parts incredibly sweet and incredibly frustrating. Now with Scott in junior college, it had gotten harder to see each other, but they made time.

Scott was jolted from his thoughts by snapping of fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked up, jumping a bit at the sight of Derek (in Jackson’s skin) with a fluorescent purple mohawk, the sides buzzed down to a barely there stubble.

“What do you think?” Derek asked.

“Completely awesome,” Scott said honestly. “It works.”

“It works? He looks totally hot!” Laurel said.

“Not to me,” Scott said. “But it looks cool.”

“Thanks, Laurel, I totally dig it,” Derek said, handing over some cash to pay. “We have a couple more stops to make, but thanks for fitting me in.”

“No problem,” Laurel said, walking them back to the front. “It won’t stay like that, so if you want to keep it up, come back in a couple weeks.”

“If I decide to keep it up, I will,” Derek said, shaking Laurel’s hand before heading back out to the car, Scott following.

“Sorry,” Scott murmured when they were back in the car.

“For what?” 

“The comment in there,” Scott said as he buckled. “I find you very attractive, but … you’re not you right now. You’re Jackson and while I know he’s pack, he’s not attractive to me. He’s a douchebag.”

“He is a douchebag, which is why we’re doing this,” Derek replied, starting the car and pulling out. “Although, who knows? Danny might love what we’re doing and convince Jackson to keep it.”

“Does Danny even know what’s going on? I know he’s out of town for the week for some family reunion thing,” Scott said.

“He comes back tomorrow,” Derek said. “And hopefully tomorrow I’ll be me.”

“Hopefully,” Scott replied, turning to watch traffic as Derek drove them through town. 

The rest of the day kind of passed in a blur; Scott kept forgetting that he wasn’t hanging out with Jackson, but his boyfriend. They went to a couple more places and … decorated Jackson. At the end of the day, in addition to the mohawk Jackson now sported a septum piercing (Derek made sure it could be flipped up and hidden, he wasn’t completely vindictive), pierced ears (“the purple butterflies!” Scott had demanded), and a henna tattoo at the small of Jackson’s back that declared him ‘Mahealani’s Bitch’.

“Promise to protect me when Jackson tries to kill me?” Scott asked as they headed back to the loft.

“Promise,” Derek replied. “He won’t lay a hand on you.”

“Good, because as my boyfriend, you’re obligated to protect me,” Scott said as they reached the loft.

“I will,” Derek said. He started to lean in to give his boyfriend a kiss, but stopped. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Scott licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow,” he said as he climbed out of the car.

Derek dropped his head against the seat’s headrest and sighed. “Please, please be fixed tomorrow,” he muttered to himself as he drove off to the hotel.

***

A banging on the door woke Scott out of dead sleep and had him running for the door, thinking something was wrong. He slid the door open and blinked when he saw Derek standing in the doorway.

“Jack -”

“No.” Derek reached over and pulled Scott in for a kiss, hands slipping under Scott’s shirt. He let his fingers drift down the back of Scott’s sleep shorts, dipping into the crack of Scott’s ass.

“Handsy,” Scott muttered as he broke the kiss. “It’s really you, right?”

“I promise it’s really me,” Derek said seriously. “I woke up this morning at Isaac’s place, got dressed and came right over.”

Scott grinned and began running his hands over Derek’s skin, just … relearning. He ran his hands down Derek’s arms and hips, across his stomach up his chest - “What’s that?” he said, running a hand over Derek’s right pectoral.

“Jackson left me with a gift,” Derek said, cheeks pink as he lifted his shirt and showed Scott the platinum ring in his right nipple. “Pretty sure he thought I’d hate it.”

“No hate here,” Scott breathed, reaching out and giving the ring a little tug, smiling wide when Derek gave a little whimper. “Oh that’s going to be fun.”

“Mmmhmm,” Derek replied, pulling Scott in for another kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

And they lived happily ever after.

(Jackson hated everything, but Danny loved it all [except for the butterflies, they switched those out at the first possible moment] and convinced Jackson to keep it all. They lived happily ever after too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've disabled anonymous comments. If you read my fic and enjoyed it, but don't have an account, I'm sorry you can't leave a comment. I appreciate your kudos, though. :)


End file.
